Dancing in the Field
by Volixia669
Summary: Cosette spends a day at a Graveyard remembering her real Maman.  No Shipping. For you Mana.


Cosette walked alone to the chapel. Its steeple casting a dark shadow on the graveyard behind her. She gave a slight sigh as she opened the door. One of the nuns who walked past gave a second glance. She turned around.

"F…Fantine?" She inquired; her face pale. Cosette gave a start.

"How…I am not her, but how did you know the name of my Maman?"

"I was one of the nuns who attended her while she was ill. It was so very long ago, but I remember it like it was yesterday."

Cosette nodded silently. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"Please, could you bring me to her grave? It would mean the world to me?"

The nun gave her a gentle smile.

"But of course." She waved for Cosette to follow her. Cosette slowly shadowed the nun. She carefully glanced around and noted the architecture. It was beautiful, yet gothic. Perfectly French.

The nun led her through the twisting passages out to the back. Cosette crept out and gasped. It was beautiful. There were apple trees fencing the area, with lilac bushes between them. Scattered throughout were maples that must have been brought over from overseas. There was one in the back that had a plot of hydrangeas. It was to that one that the nun pointed to.

"The grave next to it is the one your Maman is buried under." The nun gave a slight nudge to Cosette. The young woman moved forward and started walking. She kneeled on the ground when she saw it was indeed her Maman.

**Fantine Jana Fugate**

**1859-1891**

_**When you are lonely and sick of heart**_

_**Go to the friends we know**_

_**And bury your sorrows in doing good deeds**_

_**Miss me – but let me go**_

"Oh Maman…why? Why…why are you gone? Why can't you be here? I don't understand, and perhaps I never will…but why did you leave me?" Cosette gave a tear. Then another one. And another. The tears continued to fall. Cosette just let go. She let the tears fall for the first time in a long while. She let the emotions flow like a coursing river. Cosette felt nothing and everything. Eventually, the tears slowed, and a memory came. A memory…

"_Maman, Maman." Little Cosette tugged on her Maman's skirt. Fantine smiled at the young one._

"_Yes Cosette?" She asked._

"_Can you show me a dance?" Fantine laughed. They were out in a field looking for herbs to sell._

"_Of course. Hmm…how about a ballet?" Cosette beamed and nodded._

"_Oui! Oui!" Fantine laughed again. She put down the basket and set Cosette on to the ground. Fantine walked out farther. She pondered a little long on what ballet to do. She smiled again. What was she worrying about, partners or no? It was only her daughter watching. She had no need. Fantine decided to do an old English ballet; Romeo and Juliet._

_Fantine started on it, turning, and leaping; spinning herself and catching herself as only she knew how. Who cares if she had little money? She could still dance. And dance she did, she danced for an hour, lost in it. Cosette was amused by the movement, by the grace of it all. She may have only been three, but she knew her Maman was beautiful. At the end of it all Fantine ran towards Cosette, grabbed the giggling child, and threw her into the air. Fantine then hugged the small girl tightly. Never wanting to let go._

Cosette stared wistfully at the hydrangeas. Her Maman was indeed beautiful. And she was gone. Cosette stayed by the Grave a little while longer, than got up. Cosette noticed that the nun was over by the side picking apples.

"Pardon Moi, if I may?" Cosette asked. The nun smiled and put down her basket.

"Do you need my aid to find your way out? I know it can be a little daunting."

Cosette shook her head. "No, I was merely curious…who planted those flowers?"

The nun's face became melancholy.

"Why it was Jean Val-Jean. I offered to plant them after he purchased them along with the order for the gravestone. But he did it himself. Amazingly they grew without any aid from the Church."

Cosette's eyes opened in shock.

"He…he never told me." Cosette thought for a moment. "But I thank him. I have one more question."

The nun nodded. "Go on."

"What is your name?"

"Why it is Mae." Cosette nodded.

"Mine is Cosette. I thank you Mae, as well, for aiding my Maman while she was ill."

And with that, Cosette walked out of the graveyard. Unbeknownst to her, the shadow that was on the graveyard earlier, was no more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For you Mana. I wish you many happy returns of the day. :) Oh and yes I was going for Mother-Daughter relationship, but I thought it would just be nice to add an extra little bonus name thing.  
><strong>


End file.
